parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Eighth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 8: Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the eighth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (Gordon Takes A Dip, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity Gordon) *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Little Boys *James *The Märklin Engine *Express Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Cast (The Sequel) *James - Professor *Gordon - Wiseguy *Henry - Dallas Transcript (Gordon Takes A Dip, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Gordon was resting in a siding. Sometimes he thought... *Gordon: It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearance is so. *Henry: Peep peep peep peep! Hello, lazybones! (arrives with four freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Gordon: (angry) What cheek! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *Gordon: (angry) That Henry is too big for his wheels. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me who has never had an accident. *Percy: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents? (arrives alongside) *Narrator: Asked Percy innocently. *Gordon: (angry) No indeed. High spirits. Might happen to any engine. But to come off the rails like Henry did. Well, I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent? *Narrator: Then it was Henry's turn to take the express. Gordon watch him getting ready. *Gordon: Be careful, Henry. You're not pulling the flying kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. (Henry collects his a red and yellow Express coach, Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two green and white coaches, and departs Knapford station) *Narrator: Henry went off in a huff, and Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. *Driver: Wake up, Gordon. *George Carlin: Said his driver. *Driver: A special train's coming and we're to pull it. *Gordon: Is it coaches or freight cars? *Driver: Cars. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Gordon: Cars. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Puh-huh. *Narrator: Gordon's fire was slow to start, so Edward had to push Gordon to the turntable to get him facing the right way. (Edward couples to Gordon and pushes him onto the turntable) *Gordon: (angry) I won't go, I won't go! *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *Edward: Don't be silly, don't be silly. (Edward leaves an angry Gordon on the turntable to be turned around) *Narrator: Puffed Edward. At last, Gordon was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his fire. It was now burning nicely and making steam. Gordon was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was halfway round. *Gordon: (angry) I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into the ditch. *Gordon: Oosh! (lands in the ditch) *Narrator: He hissed. *Gordon: (sad) Get me out, get me out! *Driver: Not a hope. *Narrator: Said his driver and fireman. *Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? *Narrator: They telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: So Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edward to take it please. And Gordon? Leave him where his is. We'll get him out later. *Narrator: On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. *Boy 1: Oh, doesn't he look silly? *Boy 2: They'll never get him out. *Narrator: They began to sing. *Boys: Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, silly old Gordon fell in a ditch all in the Monday morning. *Narrator: Gordon layed in the ditch all day. *Gordon: (sad) Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Gordon: I shall never get out. *Narrator: But that evening, they lifted Gordon and made a rope of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and James and Henry pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. (James and Henry pull Gordon out of the ditch) Late that night, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. (Gordon sleeps in his shed) Transcript (The Sequel) *James: Gordon the Proud Engine, how dare you fall into a ditch! *Henry: That's it! We're taking you to the washdown to get you cleaned! *(at the washdown, Gordon is being cleaned) *Gordon: Looks like I'm at the washdown getting my front cleaned and maybe I don't have to insult Thomas, laugh at Henry, and fall into a ditch like I'm forced to do so. Trivia (Gordon Takes A Dip, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Gordon Takes a Dip will be Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Gordon asleep. *Shot 2 will film Gordon talking while lip syncing and asleep. *Shot 3 will film Gordon speaking while lip syncing and asleep. *Shot 4 will film Henry puffing by, hauling his four freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 5 will film Henry arriving with his four freight cars and caboose. *Shot 6 will film a sad Gordon awakening. *Shot 7 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film Henry leaves. *Shot 9 will film an angry Gordon continue to speak while lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film Percy talking happily while lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film Percy puffing up. *Shot 12 will film Percy arriving alongside an angry Gordon. *Shot 13 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 14 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing crossily. *Shot 15 will film Henry puffing up alongside an angry Gordon. *Shot 16 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing to Henry. *Shot 17 will film Henry backing up. *Shot 18 will film Henry coupling up to his red and yellow Express coach, Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark and green coaches. *Shot 19 will film Henry puffing away, taking his red and yellow Express coach, Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, and Emily's two dark and green coaches with him. *Shot 20 will film Gordon's crew arriving and talking to him. *Shot 21 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing. *Shot 22 will film Gordon's driver talking while lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film an angry Gordon talking while lip syncing. *Shot 24 will film Gordon's firebox having a slow fire to start. *Shot 25 will film Edward puffing up and buffering up to Gordon. *Shot 26 will film an angry Gordon, being pushed, talking while lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Edward pushing Gordon onto the turntable. *Shot 28 will film Edward leaving Gordon on the turntable. *Shot 29 will film Gordon's fire now burning nicely and making steam. *Shot 30 will film an angry Gordon ending up being turned round. *Shot 31 will film an angry Gordon going slowly forward to jam the table. *Shot 32 will film a sad Gordon landing in a ditch. *Shot 33 will film a sad Gordon is stuck while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film a sad Gordon stuck in the ditch. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film the shot panning in on Gordon. *Shot 37 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking while lip syncing. *Shot 38 will film the boys at the other side of the ditch while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 39 will film Gordon looking sad. *Shot 40 will film the boys singing talking and while lip syncing. *Shot 41 will film Gordon talking sadly while lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film Breakdown Trains that have arrived. *Shot 43 will film a sad Gordon with his back end attached to some strong ropes. *Shot 44 will film James and Henry pulling hard. *Shot 45 will film a sad Gordon being pulled out. *Shot 46 will film a sad Gordon's wheels shown. *Shot 47 will film a sad Gordon brought to safety. *Shot 48 will film a sad Gordon crawling home. *Shot 49 will film a sad Gordon looking really sad. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65